Talk:Spiritleech Aura
This is pretty crappy. The Hobo 00:02, 30 July 2007 (CDT) :kinda... but maybe with Signet of ghostly might and bloodsong? but in what purpose? Majnore, 03:33, 1 August 2007 (CDT) it might work on foe spirits it doesnt specify :It should, just like all the other ones that count on a spirit within earshot (unless they specifically say ally) --Gimmethegepgun 21:42, 2 August 2007 (CDT) ::then this might find use in RA against the incredible number of Spirit Spammers you see there daily! Majnore, 09:25, 4 August 2007 (CDT) :::Might be useful for the first part of the battle with Mallyx.--Gigathrash 10:30, 4 August 2007 (CDT) ::::You got something there! Majnore, 11:45, 4 August 2007 (CDT) ::::: This skill is just another one of those skills that are not general use and will only find skill bars in heavilly speciallized roles. MacD Nice addition to any PBAoE spikers against Rits? (T/ ) 02:44, 5 August 2007 (CDT) :: this skill seems to be stronger used against ritualists than using it as the ritualist himself...Majnore, 06:58, 5 August 2007 (CDT) :::The whole point of the skill, so Izzy says, was to be a partial counter to spirits. And considering the amount of health stolen, 4-7 spells will remove them from the map depending on spirit. Which is kinda weak, as you need to be in earshot (and therefore, within range of even the attack spirits) and it could backfire. I can't think of ANY Restoration Rit that would want to bring it because it could so easily backfire. Could possibly be combined with Bloodsong. --Kale Ironfist 10:52, 5 August 2007 (CDT) ::::in the end this skill seems kinda useless, but I bet theres gonna be at least one build that uses this effectively, theres always a use for every skill =) Majnore, 14:50, 5 August 2007 (CDT) :::::A D/Rt in HA charged with spirit removal might use this. But without a health steal buff, it doesn't sound worth the skill slot. Just speculation. --Mooseyfate 08:52, 7 August 2007 (CDT) The Bound Spirits Guild is going to complain with the manager. PvEreanor 12:20, 8 August 2007 (CDT) about a D/Rt, rather like a Elementalist or Necromancer or sumthing like that, a class that specialized more in spells than Dervish isnt really hard to find is it? Majnore, 14:15, 8 August 2007 (CDT) :How about going E/Rt and flare spamming?--Gigathrash 00:08, 9 August 2007 (CDT) ::Useful to get rid of spirits, but for what other use? :::Some heal. Not enough though. Snow Phoenix 23:23, 15 August 2007 (CDT) Synergy with Ghostmirror Light At 16 Restoration (which I always have), you can combine this with Ghostmirror Light and Life. The net result would be: Heal a friend for 95 Heal yourself for 148 All for 5 energy, 3 recharge, and you never have to switch targets. I'm actually working on a build that constantly takes care of the healer without ever having to switch targets. It has potential. I'll try it out this morning and get back. Id say it works well together with Bloodsong..=) Majnore 08:27, 31 August 2007 (CDT) Bug now what is this?! =) Majnore 12:38, 2 September 2007 (CDT) :Methinks only a text error... Cast it and see if it works as it should... --84.24.206.123 12:39, 2 September 2007 (CDT) ::cant really say I fancy testing it, cuz I dont have it, and I dont have 1000 faction to unlock it... =) Majnore 12:43, 2 September 2007 (CDT) :::I can't even get it, so don't look at me. --84.24.206.123 13:32, 2 September 2007 (CDT) Hmmm It would appear that when you cast a spell under the effect of this enchantment that you steal health from a spirit. :It's very difficult to follow the GW:NPA with you.--Gigathrash 13:35, 2 September 2007 (CDT) ::\agree *big lols* --BeeD 00:37, 12 November 2007 (UTC) More Hmmm Now if this stole energy from the spirit... --Lann 15:41, 10 September 2007 (CDT) Skill Inaccuracy Skill either has the values switched or Wiki text is wrong. From what an earlier poster said (Supposed to be a small counter to spirit spamming), looks to be former case. :In game, the health steal is listed as a ton higher than it says on the wiki, 44 Health steal and 18 duration at 13 resto, indicating the numbers have been switched in-game. Was there a skill balance/update thing I don't remember on this?--A Child Of Midnight 21:49, 18 February 2008 (UTC) ::Tested, you're right. Duration and life steal have been swapped.Izoh 20:21, 19 February 2008 (UTC) 18/6 update Ok, lol now every spirit is like thisso why use that 1 now?Omanhunter 05:30, 19 June 2009 (UTC) :Because it stacks? --Macros 05:44, 19 June 2009 (UTC) ::Does it really? That would be awesome. Double lifesteal bloodsong/vampirism.-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 09:48, 19 June 2009 (UTC) ::Oh, and, this would be nice for wanderlust, it deals 0 damage anyway.-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 09:50, 19 June 2009 (UTC) :Fail. It's like Bloodsong, not Vampirism. A F K When 15:36, 19 June 2009 (UTC) ::::What? Wouldn't both of them get the additional lifesteal?-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 16:19, 19 June 2009 (UTC) :::::He said every spirit is like Vampirism. Every spirit now heals the Rit? News to me... A F K When 20:09, 19 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::Fixed your indent :P --- -- ( ) (talk) 20:39, 19 June 2009 (UTC) :::::::Use in conjunction to new signet of binding as well as spirits in Duncan's for a 2 minute kill*! *No effort needed Slypher the executive director 01:46, 22 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Should it be noted that this skill does not cause an "effect" monitor to appear on your screen?--[[User:Ikimono1|'Ikimono'"My beard is thick."]] 14:55, 5 July 2009 (UTC) :::::::::It has no effect on you, so why would it? --- -- ( ) (talk) 15:01, 5 July 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::Kinda depends... Does the effect "follow you arround" or does it only affect the spirits cast within earshot of where it's cast?-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 08:45, 6 July 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::It's a one-time effect, much like Rodgort's Invocation (except that causes Burning for 1..3 sec rather than life steal) :P --- -- ( ) (talk) 15:10, 6 July 2009 (UTC)